My rival my love Eng Version
by tiurmatio
Summary: my English version from the same title. Mmmm... warning inside...


This is the English version of my story, the same title, My Rival, My Love. I'm really sorry if you find too many wrong grammars or vocabularies … hiks….because English is not my mother language. I hope you can understand my problem. Okey… enjoy this fanfic.

Disclaimer: unfortunately, Sengoku Basara isn't mine.

'….' : thinking

"….' : speaking

-xxx-

My Rival, My Love

It was already dark when they arrived at Takeda's residence. After all day battles, they arrested there and enjoyed a little party that Takeda held. At mid-day, they were enemies, but, here, at Takeda's residence, they were friend. They were enjoying party together.

After Oda's dead, everything became fine, comfort, and peaceful. No one felt discomfort or fear either. The threat had gone and they knew from now on, everything's gonna be all right.

Snow fell down slowly and begun covered the grass. Yukimura stretched his arms and feet. He felt tired but also excited. A battle he and Masamune had done, drawn all his power on to his limit. The result was draw.

'Masamune-dono is very strong. I'm so proud I can fight against him.'

The spearman clenched his fists, made a resolution to him self.

'I must be the winner in the next battle.'

Yukimura considered Date Masamune was his strongest rival and Date Masamune though the same. After a hard battle this day, Yukimura wanted to take a little relax time. He walked (santai) to the backyard, far from the crowd. Snow fell on his shoulders, made him shivered.

At the same time, lazily. Date Masamune was lying on the wooden floor at one of Takeda's cottage. His gaze focused on a man wore a red yukata inside and red kimono outside. Suddenly, Masamune woke up and sat. Then, he stood up. Kojurou, who sat beside him, gave a curious look to Masamune. Masamune took a paper umbrella at the corner of the room.

"Where do you go?" He asked Masamune when the young arrogance daimyoo stepped outside brought the umbrella, walked toward the backyard.

"I'm looking for fresh air." He answered fast.

"But, here is quite comfortable." Masamune didn't answer Kojurou. He walked leaving the cottage. Kojurou saw Yukimura walked to the backyard and realized that Date went to the same place as Yukimura. He took a deep breath.

"Hah~ I know where he goes."

"Where does Masamune-sama go, Katakura-sama?"

"Masamune? He is partying."

"Hoo? All right guys, let's join Masamune-sama!" One of 4 soldiers yelled to the others.

"Stop already!"

"What? Why, Katakura-sama?" they stopped before they could reach Masamune.

"He will kill you, if you disturb his little party." They didn't understand what Kojurou said. But, they didn't want got killed too. So they resist their curiosity and sat, drank the sake.

At the backyard, Yukimura stood looking to the sky. Suddenly, he felt snow stopped covering his shoulders. Curious, he looked at his right side. A man was standing next to him, wore a blue yukata and dark blue kimono, he saw an eye patch covered the right eye of the man. He gasped.

"Manasamune-dono?"

Masamune smirked. With an annoying tone, he told Yukimura.

"So, you're thinking that standing here, in a fucking cold night, proof me that you're strong and can defeat me?"

Yukimura shook his head and bowed down.

"N-No…that's not it. I'm wondering…you're the strongest rival that I've never met before."

Masamune hung up, staring at the younger. He saw a man, full of spirit, loyalty, cheerfulness, impulsive, a little bit careless, always polite to everyone, no matter they're his rivals or friends, and of course, strong. Masamune though a man in front of him - wrapped in a fit red yukata and kimono - was too cute.

"Hmph…of course, I'm better than you. I'm the best."

"How could you say that, Masamune-dono? Our fight is not finish yet."

"Hohoho…you want to fight against me?"

"Yes!" Yukimura answered him. He turned his body, leaving Masamune. Masamune grabbed his shoulder and pulled him. He whispered from behind "Not that kind of battle." A soft blew from Masamune on his ear, turned his cute face red. Msamune smiled, like a devil.

"A-a…it is not that kind of battle? What do you mean, Masamune-dono?"

Masamune dragged Yukimura to a big tree. He pulled him, till their position chest to chest (plesetan face to face). He lift Yukimura's chin. He whispered "This is, the battle." The next second, Yukimura felt a soft object touched his lip, and then it pressed his lip harder. Unconsciously, a soft moan escaped from his mouth. Yukimura clung on Masamune's broad shoulder. 'Mmmmhhh…..what is it? I don't know…..but, it feels so good….' The kiss goes deeper and deeper. Masamune and Yukimura looked enjoying the activity.

Tap tap tap….ups….sound from a shoe. Masamune realized someone came to his place. It was his subordinate. He surprised. His captain and yukimura was kissing in front of him! Masamune sent a dead look. 'Get out from here, or I'll kill you.' He covered their body with his umbrella. Some minutes later, they broke their kiss.

"hhhh….hhh….hhh…."

"Love you, Yukimura." A hot breath from Masamune into Yuki's ear.

"mmm….Maa…sammmune-dono…hhh…"

"I win. So, do you love me?" Masamune pulled Yuki's chin up for the second time, their eyes met.

"Yeah…" Although his blush deepened, he answered the question. Masamune chuckled. He took that delicate lip once again……


End file.
